In semiconductor modules, special substrates are used for the mounting of power devices, for example ceramic substrates which meet the special mechanical, electrical and thermal requirements of power electronics. To produce “intelligent” power modules, electronic circuits with a low power requirement, such as for example logic circuits, are increasingly being added to the power devices. For the integration of such electronics with low power consumption into the power module, a separate substrate may be used, one which is less expensive than the substrate required for the power electronics. When two substrates are used, however, questions arise regarding the arrangement of the substrates, their space requirement and their electrical and mechanical contacting in the module.